List of Susan and Friends Characters
Main * Susan (portrayed by Sally Trent) - * Sandra Lynn (portrayed by Lindsay Lohan) - * Aria (played by Jennifer Barnhart) - is a mouse character. she debut in season 3. * Batley '(played by Jim Kroupa) - is a egotistical clumsy blue bat who wears glasses due to being near-sighted. Despite being different in every way, he and Susan and Magellan are good friends. His flying usually ends with a crash landing prompting him to say "I meant to do that." Batly spends most of his time in the belfry and has a large bug collection. In a 2016 Reddit AMA, Stine said that Batly's face was modeled after his own son, Matt. * 'Queen Bee Suzy (voiced by Joan Cusack) - The mother of Buzz. * Buzz (voiced by Megan Milton) is a baby bee that is just learning how to speak. He is the only child of Queen Bee Suzy. Like other babies, Buzz is highly curious about everything around him, but is always attended by his mom or others to keep him curiosity in check * Puppet * Case Residents Animated * Colette Kennedy (born 2004; voiced by Billie Lourd) - is the twin sister of Andrew and only child of Marie Kennedy and the niece of the Clifford Kennedy, was born in 2004 at the age of 9. She has black hair and blue eyes, and sports the same necklace as her mother along with a deep blue dress with a yellow triangle pattern. * Andrew Kennedy '(born 2004; voiced by Debi Derryberry) - is a juvenile with blond messy hair and brown eyes. He is the son of Clifford Kennedy was born in 2004 at the age of 9. * 'Clifford Kennedy (born 1977; voiced by Fred Stoller) - is a weather forecaster for the Pacific Bay Weather Channel. He has short light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown shirt with a designed gray tie over it and a darker brown jacket with an unhappy face badge on the right, along with a JTS badge on the left and a blue pen inside the pocket. He also sported a headset on his right ear. * Marie[[Marie Kennedy| Kennedy]] (born 1971; voiced by Kathy Najimy) - is a 43-year-old woman with blue eyes who has black hair that goes up to her neck. She dons a white dress shirt with blue stripes and a black jacket over it. On her neck she wears a necklace with a triangular gold brooch and another locket necklace which is open, showing a picture of her daughter Colette. Besides that, it is known that Marie has a cat, knows French and eats Cajun food. * Ginger (born 1985; voiced by Joan Cusack) - is a 27-year-old singer prostitute with long blonde hair and blue eyes.She wears red lipstick and has a beauty spot under her lips. She also wears a red dress. She is a mother of Oliver. * Oliver (born 2006; baby sound effects) - is held by Ginger, his mother. Oliver has light brown hair, and is seen wearing a red shirt with a teddy bear's face imprinted on the back. He is Ginger's baby boy and her friend. * Gloria Roach '(born 1967; voiced by Laraine Newman) - is a 45-year-old brown-haired building superintendent who is most commonly seen wearing a pink bathrobe with a duck on it and pink curlers in her hair. She wears gold earrings and full face makeup. It is known that Gloria is right-handed. * 'Biff Wellington (born 1976; voiced by David Bird) - is a 36-year-old African American security guard with black eyes and a bald head. Biff wears sunglasses on top of his bald head. He has a little beard and moustache, and wears a gold chain around his neck on top of his yellow t-shirt with a white star on it. On this star, there is a red fist punching through it. * Big Baby (born 1984; voiced by David Lander) - is a 34-year-old Vipers gang member turned video game developer. He wears a blue beanie hat on top of his head, and a blue and white bandana covering it. He also wears a blue Vipers T-shirt and is seen to have dandruff on his shoulders. Furthermore, he has thin facial hear and a stud earring on his right ear. It is known that Big Baby wears sport shoes and smokes. * Samantha Warner (born 1975; voiced by Madeline Hilton) - is a 37-year-old singer and actress with long black hair that flows to one side. She has a purple rose on the left side of her hair. She wears big black cat eye glasses. On her right ear, she has a large blue bead earring. She has bright red lipstick on. Samantha wears a purple dress and a gold necklace with a blue jewel on the inside of it. It is known that Samantha drinks coffee, plays golf and is right-handed. * Alden Greene (1954–2015; voiced by Bob Williams) - was a bald businessman with a bushy mustache and beard. He had brown eyes and was most commonly seen with a brown cigar sticking out of his mouth. He wore a blue shirt with many white stripes. He had a gray tie with silver circular designs of globes, the logo of his company (Greene Holdings). There was a gold colored clip on his tie. He wore suspenders which went around his shoulders and connected to his trousers. In 2015, he was also shot to death during his arrest. * Aileen Greene '(1977-2007; voiced by Joan Cusack) - had long brown hair and green eyes, and at the time of her death, she wore a short pink dress. During the investigation of her murder, it was discovered that her blood type was O+. In 2007, Aileen was found tied to her baby's crib and had been beaten to death with a baseball bat. * 'Margaret Greene (1976-2004; voiced by Lorelei King) - was a 28-year-old woman who was Paul Greene's first wife, and Alden Greene's first daughter-in-law. Together, Margaret and Paul gave birth to their first and only son, Scott Greene. In 2004, she died from due to an stabbing reason. * Paul Greene '(born 1975-2006; voiced by Michael Jackson) - was a 31-year-old man with brown hair and green eyes. He dons a dark gray suit with a white dress shirt underneath it. It is known that Paul wears running shoes and is a baseball fan. In 2006, he was also shot to death during in the hotel. * 'Scott Greene (1995-2006; voiced by David Bird) - was a 11-year-old teenager with brown hair and green eyes. He wears a black suit over a gray sweater vest. Under the vest, he wears a white dress shirt and a purple tie around his neck. It is known that Scott drinks whiskey, wears running shoes and is a baseball fan. In 2006, Scott was found hanged in the hallway of his hotel. * [[Sally the Tap-dancing Pumpkin|'Sally the Tap-dancing Pumpkin']]' '(voiced by Sally Trent) - is a dancing pumpkin who performs in Mars street. She used to be in movies and on Broadway; her first big break was in the musical movie 54th Street (a takeoff of 53rd Street, 1944), although she's not proud of her performance in it as a young pumpkin. In the series, she is Andy Pumpkin's best friend. She loves to sing and dance. She is a great tap dancer. * Trixie Velvet '''(real name '''Patricia Mills; 1986–2012; voiced by Crystal Scales) - was a 26-year-old stripper who worked at Tony Marconi's nightclub, the Blue Flamingo. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, and at the time of her death, wore a leopard skin designed spaghetti top, a black skirt, pantyhose, and red high heels. She died from hitting by hammer. * Emma Ternon (1978-2013; voiced by Crystal Scales) was actress who loves for Rachel Priest and Batley, and also worked for Rozalina Davidov as a model. She had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a strapless gray dress and a black scarf. In 2013, Emma was found dead in the square's entrance after being pushed out of a tower building window. According to the autopsy report, the killer had kissed Emma before pushing her out of the window, which revealed that the killer used lip balm and used to eat sushi. * Rozalina Davidov '(born 1975; voiced by Laraine Newman) - is the 28-year-old head of Glamm Modeling. She has blonde hair tied back and a bindi between her light blue eyes. She wears pink lipstick, and a necklace with two gold beads in the middle and a small jewel at the bottom. She wears a red dress that forms a heart shape around her cleavage. It is known that Rozalina eats sushi and uses lip balm. * 'Gail Harding (1977-2013; voiced by Joan Cusack) - was a personal intern of Rachel Priest. She sported dark green eyes, and shoulder length brunette hair which had a pink flower headband on it. She wore a pair of red glasses, wore green eyeshadow and red lipstick, and donned a light yellow top underneath a red dress with white trimming. in 2013, She was found encased in solid concrete in a construction site. * Rachel Priest (1986–2013; voiced by Laraine Newman) - Rachel was a 27-year-old CCN reporter with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Rachel was seen holding a microphone and wearing a black suit with a badge of CCN on it. In 2013, She died from melting in a vat of acid * Lucy Campbell (1979-2012; voiced by Crystal Scales) - Lucy was the owner of Lucy's Fashion Shop, a store in a mall in Batenball Town that established in 2003. An African American woman, she had black eyes along with curly black hair. At the time of her death Lucy wore a navy blue strapless dress held together with a yellow strap, and wore peep toe high heels of the same color. Lucy was in a relationship with Kim Aoki. As proven by the dates on her tombstone. * Kim Aoki (born 1984; voiced by Joan Cusack) - is a 26-year-old Japanese girl with brown sunglasses on top of her short black hair. She has green eyes and wears a silver necklace. She dons a strapless brown dress with a transparent veil on her left arm. It is known that Kim drinks Diet Cola and is right-handed. * Nina Hunt (born 1965; voiced by Tress MacNeille) - is a 39-year-old bar manager with light gray hair and green eyes. She is seen wearing a black top underneath a brown jacket. She also sports circular golden earrings on her ears and a silver pearl necklace. It is known that Nina drinks Diet Cola and is right-handed. * Jezabela '(born 1970; voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - is a 33-year-old S&M mistress who has blonde hair tied back in a bun. She wears an open black latex mistress' outfit with nets across the breast area and red lipstick. She has a whip which she carries about with her in her red nail-polished hands. It is known that Jezabela eats caviar. * 'Wilhelm Moss (1951-2004; voiced by Christopher Reese) - was an elderly artist who had curled gray hair, beard, and black eyes. At the time of his death, he wore wore a blue beret with a yellow paint stain, a green plaid shirt, and a beige apron which had green and red paint stains. In 2004, Whilst finishing a portrait of The Mad Pilgrim, Wilhelm mysteriously dropped dead, gripping his paintbrush with his eyes open. His death seemed to be of no cause, and because of that, a lot of people, including Eduardo Ramirez and his wife Sally Dupount, were convinced that the Pilgrim's ghost had killed Wilhelm. They claimed that Wilhelm had looked into the Mad Pilgrim's eyes and died of fright. * Elvira Milton (born 1998; voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - is a 20-year-old singer who has black hair styled in two braids adorned with a red ribbon and tiny black top hat with a red rose. She dons a gothic lolita-styled black and white frilly dress with red ribbons adorning its sleeves. She also wears black eyeshadow, purple lipstick, and a pentagram tattoo on her chest. It is known that Elvira takes medication. * Mary Gray (1971–2013; voiced by Tress MacNeille) - was a 42-year-old stall owner with bright red hair and green eyes. Mary usually wore a pearl necklace and a buttoned shirt under a sky blue cardigan with a purple flower on it. In 2013, After her car was pulled up from the lake in the Batenball forest playground, the trunk opened slightly and was revealed to contain Mary's dead body. Mary was dressed all in white, much like a bride. * Elizabeth Hopkins née Gray (born 1971; voiced by Joan Cusack)' '''is a 42-year-old woman with short parted wavy red hair. She wears a white dress with the black top part transparent, a gold eagle necklace, and red lipstick. Additionally, she sports scratches on the right side of her neck. It is known that Elizabeth collects stamps and has a dog. * 'Hector Fernandez' (1974-2013; voiced by Fred Stoller) - was a middle-aged man with short black hair, black eyes and a goatee. Before his death, he wore a striped navy blue shirt and a gold chain around his neck. In 2013, they found the owner of the mansion, Hector, lying on the floor, dead, in the hallway, a chandelier crushing his back, making it appear as though he had walked into the room and then was crushed immediately. * 'Gloria Fernandez' (1977-2015; voiced by Laraine Newman) - is a 36-year-old woman with black hair tied in a bun. She wears a partially transparent black dress with a gold cross and polka-dotted black veil on her head. It is known that Gloria is in contact with petroleum jelly, has gardening skills and uses bobby pins. * 'Aurelio Angelo Fernandez' (2009–2011; voiced by Megan Milton) - was the Fernandez's baby boy. He was brown-skinned just like his parents, and had black hair and also black eyes. In 2011, he lost his life when he fell down from the Fernandez's mansion's stairs. * 'Tess Goodwin' (1992–2014; voiced by Andrea Kind) - Tess was a 21-year-old woman with long ash brown hair tied up in a bun at the back. She had green eyes. She usually wore a pair of glasses and a yellow shirt underneath a light gray vest. She carried two books along with her during her time in Walton University. At the time of her death, Tess wore a traditional orange jumpsuit with the numbers 42342 above her left breast, and had her yellow shirt underneath. * 'Madison Springer' (1992–2013; voiced by Sally Trent) - Madison was a 21-year-old Caucasian girl with long blonde wavy hair and light blue eyes. Madison donned a pink swimsuit and her signature butterfly necklace, and sported a bite mark on her right shoulder. It is noted that she wore flip-flops, was athletic and chewed bubble gum. * 'Riley Davies' (born 1991; David Bird) - is a 22-year-old drummer with long blond hair which is windswept backwards. He has bright green eyes and rosy cheeks. Riley is most commonly seen wearing a light green t-shirt which cuts down to his chest. Over this shirt, he wears a beaded necklace with a long decoration in the middle. Around his neck, Riley sports a black scarf with a paisley motif. It is known that Riley is a musician and eats roasted peanuts. * 'Irma Anderson' (born 1965; voiced by Laraine Newman) - is a 30-year-old diner waitress and a singer with short, unruly brown hair. Irma wears a pink hairband. She also sports red lipstick and pink glasses that conceal her brown eyes. Her right eye is slightly sleepy and she is seen wearing a red work shirt, and a red and green diner apron. * 'Caroline Fitzgerald (born 1967; voiced by Crystal Scales) - is 37-year-old actress. She has auburn, wavy, medium length hair which curls back at the shoulders. She has light blue eyes and wears diamond stud earrings. She also wears dark red lipstick and a beaded necklace around her neck. Caroline is seen in a white sweater with a cross stretching down it. In the middle of the cross, there is a golden button. She wears a pink dress. * 'Irina Nemovska '(1992–2013; voiced by Kathy Najimy) - was a 21-year-old au pair (nanny) in charge of taking care of the Mills family, in particular, Sarah Mills. Irina had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a black bra underneath a pink leopard print dress. In 2013, Irina sprawled over a desk in the elementary school's classroom with her throat slit. They then sent the body to Nathan, who concluded that the killer had tried to decapitate her with a dull blade. * [[Sarah Mills|'''Sarah Mills]] (born 2005; voiced by Megan Milton) - is an 8-year-old student at the Batenball Elementary School, and the daughter of Dennis and Janice Mills. She has green eyes and medium straight brown hair which has a red bow on the top. She wears a blue dress with small flowers pattern on it. It is known that Sarah owns a teddy bear and is asthmatic and diabetic. * Dennis Mills (born 1966; voiced by David Lander) - is a brown-haired 47-year-old man. He wears a plum V-neck with a brass yellow collar. He also sports a golden tooth and chain. It is known that Dennis owns a teddy bear, has asthma and likes to eat Sweet Hearts. * [[Janice Mills|'Janice Mills']] (born 1971; voiced by Kathy Najimy) - is a 42-year-old woman with wavy blonde hair. She wears blue eye shadow, a pair of bright golden earrings, and a golden necklace with blue patterned circles inside of it. She also dons a red dress and a purple cardigan over it. It is known that Janice owns a teddy bear, is asthmatic and eats Sweet Hearts. * Adam Bentley (1983–2013; Fred Stoller) - was a 30-year-old man with dark brown hair parted to the right side and swept to the left, and he had blue eyes. In each of his appearances, Adam wore a black suit, and underneath it, he wore a white shirt with a black bow tie. * [[Dolores Bentley|'Dolores Bentley']] (1981-2007; voiced by Kathy Najimy) - was 24 years of age with brown hair and brown eyes. According to her "Missing" poster, she was seen wearing a tank top and a pair of sunglasses. In 2007, murdered by Erikah Mabayo. She was murdered―strangled, having her eyes replaced with buttons and her mouth sewn shut by using a fishing line and hook. * Mateo Bentley (2004-2006; voiced by Megan Milton) - was a baby boy of Dolores and Adam. In 2006, he lost his life when he fell down from the Mateo's mansion's stairs. * Peggy Buxton (1933-2013; voiced by Kathy Najimy) - was an 80-year-old woman with gray hair and blue eyes concealed behind her red glasses, alongside blue eye shadow. She wears a lilac sweater, jade earrings, and two necklaces. It is known that Peggy has manicured hands, wears pantyhose and uses hair removal cream. * Hank Buxton (1956-2013; voiced by David Bird) - was the CEO of Buxton's Britches Ltd. Hank had blond hair, blue eyes, wore a formal navy suit with a white shirt and a gold tie underneath it. In 2013, Hank in the Buxton Britches rooftop, dead in a plant pot with a flower planted in his mouth. * Kerry Ann Buxton (1977–2013; voiced by Crystal Scales) - was a 36-year-old woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She donned a red dress with a brown belt in the waist area and a ruby necklace, and also sported blue eye shadow and red lipstick. It is known that Kerry Ann had manicured hands, wore pantyhose and used hair removal cream. In 2013, Kerry Ann was found dead with syringes all over her bloated face in the swimming pool of the Buxton Mansion. * Jamie Buxton '(born 1982; voiced by Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly) - is a 31-year-old woman who sports blue eyes, a pink blouse with a polka dot bow stabilized with a buttoned pin. She wears pear earrings and has black hair. She also sports red lipstick. It is known that Jamie wears PLIGMA sneakers, is on antidepressants and had plastic surgery. * 'Veronica Johnson (born 1996; voiced by Crystal Scales) - is a 17-year-old high schooler who wears an orange dress with a coat of arms (from a private high school that she attends) pinned at the left strap of her dress. Veronica has red hair and wears lipstick. She also wears a golden necklace which has the shape of a cross. It is known that Veronica is in contact with talc, wears heels and practices acupuncture. * Lola Vallez (born 1983; voiced by Debi Derryberry) - is a 35-year-old famous diva singer of presumably Spanish-American heritage who has long blonde hair and brown eyes. she wears a cream-colored dress patterned with red and blue flowers and matching sleeves. She sports a large brown sun hat with a red, white and black plaid stripe. Furthermore, the hat is adorned with a rose and she reverts to her earrings from her fourth appearance. It is determined that she eats olives, uses sunscreen, sweats excessively, uses "Diva by Bucci" solid perfume and drinks champagne. * Barbara Litzke '(1951-2001; voiced by Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly) - was a worker at Batenball Flowers. She had chin-length blonde hair and wore a green and white shirt with a gold tie. In 2001, She died suffered from cardiac arrest. * [[Aurora Osborne|'Aurora Osborne]] (born 1984; voiced by Crystal Scales) - is the 19-year-old lady. She was experimented on by Ernest Picklebrain, making her glow blue. She has long platinum blonde hair with white roses. She wears a blue, long-sleeved dress with embroidered designs on it. * [[Rebecca Moire|'Rebecca Moire']] (born 1998; voiced by Kathy Najimy) is a 21-year-old blonde-haired, blue-eyed Gothic high schooler. She dons a black hat with a purple stripe and a neon purple veil at the front. She is also wearing a black transparent shirt with a black singlet underneath it. Besides that, she is seen wearing a white lace brassiere. Other than that, she usually wears red lipstick and wears a pentagram necklace. She also has an aqua snake tattoo on her left arm and scratch marks on her neck. It is known that Rebecca knows witchcraft and owns a black cat. * [[Barbara Coldwell|'Barbara Coldwell']]' '(1956-2006; voiced by Laraine Newman) - was the editor-in-chief of Pistols & Petticoats. She had short wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore magenta eye shadow and light purple nail polish. At the time of her death, she donned a pink dress with magenta and red lining and a pink cap with a magenta rose, a pink bow and green and red flowers. She also wore black flat shoes, two pearl necklaces and silver earrings with blue jewels. In 2006, Barbara was found dead at the Pistols & Petticoats building. Per Dick, she was defenestrated and died when she broke her spine in two after landing on the stairway below. Category:Characters